Nuestra Unión
by Angel of a Broken Soul
Summary: La relación que tuvieron Aragorn y Legolas antes de la guerra del anillo, en la vida pasada de Aragorn, resurge a las mentes de ellos después de la guerra gracias a un anillo... eso los lleva a hacer cosas inesperadas... ADVERTENCIA: SLASH AL


Sumario: La relación que tuvieron Aragorn y Legolas antes de la guerra del anillo, en la vida pasada de Aragorn, resurge a las mentes de ellos después de la guerra gracias a un anillo... eso los lleva a hacer cosas inesperadas... ADVERTENCIA: SLASH A/L

Antes de que el Anillo de Poder fuera forjado, y casi al mismo tiempo en que los diecinueve anillos restantes fueran dados a sus respectivos dueños, una alianza entre dos seres fue lo que mantendría viva su amistad. Un anillo para cada uno de ellos, para que ninguno olvidara la existencia del otro.

En el Bosque Negro...

"47... 48... 49... ¡50!... ¡¡Edelhar! ¡¡Edelhar! ¿¿Dónde estás?" Llamó, obviamente no esperando una respuesta, un niño Elfo, de unos diez años, a su amigo con quien largas horas habían estado jugando a las escondidas.

"¡¡Legolas! ¡¡Por aquí! ¡¡Ayúdame!" Respondió Edelhar, un niño humano de la misma edad. Legolas corrió hacia donde provenía el llamado, sorprendido de que hubiese contestado. Encontró a su amigo colgado de una rama en un árbol, de dónde no podía bajar.

"¡¿Que haces allá arriba!"

"Bueno, pensé que sería un buen escondite... pero creo que los árboles no son para mí..."

El Elfo rió melodiosamente. Después trepó al árbol con sorprendente habilidad y bajó a su compañero de la rama.

"Bien... gracias..." El niño miró hacia el sol – estaba anocheciendo. "Bien, creo que ya debo ir con mi padre... me estarán esperando."

"De acuerdo... nos veremos mañana entonces, ¿si?"

"No lo olvidaré." Así el niño humano se alejó rápidamente por entre los árboles hacia su pueblo, que en esa época se encontraba cercano al de los Elfos.

Varios años pasaron, y ambos niños se convirtieron en jóvenes de veinte años, manteniendo viva su amistad. Era una tarde clara en el pueblo de los Elfos, donde regularmente Edelhar y Legolas se reunían a conversar.

"¿Sabes?- comentó Edelhar.- Creo que mi padre no se molestará si paso aquí la noche... claro si tu me lo permites."

"No hay problema, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes."

"hannon-le"

Así se quedaron observando el sol ocultarse en el horizonte... y también aparecer las primeras estrellas... y cómo la oscuridad invadía el cielo.

"Desde mi pueblo no se ven las estrellas de este modo..."

"Aquí el cielo es muy diferente al de otros lugares." Contestó sabiamente el Elfo. El joven se quedó pensativo. "Mañana habrá una gran fiesta en el pueblo."

"¿y no debes asistir? ¿Acaso no eres el príncipe en este lugar?"

"Tienes razón. –respondió Legolas despreocupado.- pero aún así no pienso ir. Odio las fiestas."

"¿Por que motivo?" Pregunto curioso Edelhar.

"Bien... sólo yo sé esto... estaba en una de las fiestas que organiza mi padre una vez... y un grupo de elfos de otros pueblos comenzó a mirarme intensamente... nunca olvidaré lo que sentí... me miraban con ansias por algo... pero yo no me daba cuenta de qué... hasta que durante el banquete uno de ellos, el más dominante, apoyó su mano derecha en mi pierna... me di cuenta por qué me miraban y estuve vigilándolos el resto de la fiesta."

"¿Sabes por qué te miraban?"

"Supongo que porque... ¿necesitaban alguien para descargarse y me vieron débil?"

"No... te miraban porque eres hermoso."

"Edelhar..."

"Eres hermoso y he tratado de ocultar lo que siento por ti desde que me di cuenta de ello."

"yo... también me he sentido extraño respecto a ti desde hace un tiempo... pero..."

Edelhar acercó su rostro al de Legolas, y suavemente lo besó en los labios. El Elfo permitió que el beso se prolongara y abrió su boca, permitiendo la entrada al humano.

Las manos de Edelhar se posaron en los costados del cuello de Legolas y las manos de éste en la cintura de su amigo... y suavemente cortaron el beso.

Legolas se sentía un poco extraño, pero no como aquella vez en la fiesta, sino que se sentía alegre de amar a Edelhar. Tras unos minutos de repensar lo recién hecho, volvió a besar a su compañero. Esta vez, lo tiró al piso y se revolcaron entre la hierba. Eran felices.

"Te amo, Legolas."

"Yo también te amo, Edelhar."

Una tarde se encontraban subidos a un árbol. El mismo árbol bajo el cual habían pasado la noche en que se amaron por primera vez. Habían subido ahí para no ser vistos y besarse con tranquilidad.

"Deberíamos darle un nombre a este árbol." Propuso Legolas.

"bien... que te parece... Alegh-kum"

"Creo que suena bien... será nuestro árbol... el árbol que contiene nuestra historia."

"De acuerdo."

Pero no todas fueron rosas. Los años pasaron, y ambos se dejaron de ver por un tiempo. Hasta que un día, Legolas recibió una carta.

'Querido Legolas, Largos años han pasado sin vernos, sin besarnos, sin amarnos. Ya no me encuentro en el mismo estado que antes, pero aún puedo decirte que te amo. Te pido que vengas, amado mío, al pueblo lejano en que ahora me encuentro. Te pido que volvamos a encontrarnos... te amo, Edelhar.'

Inmediatamente Legolas montó su caballo, sin montura como hacen los elfos, y se dirigió a las tierras lejanas, donde habitaban los Hombres.

Llegó al pueblo de destino y corrió hábilmente a donde sabía que encontraría a su amado.

"¡¡Legolas!" Escuchó una voz, que reconocía bien. Corrió velozmente hacia donde venía la voz, y encontró a Edelhar, sentado en unas piedras.

No se encontraba como antes, era un hombre ya maduro y con algunas arrugas ocasionadas por la vejez.

"¡Edelhar! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?"

"Los años mantienen jóvenes a los Elfos, mientras a nosotros, los Hombres, nos dan más y más vejez. Mi tiempo se acaba, Legolas. En cambio a ti te quedan años eternos por recorrer."

"¡No! ¡No puedes morir!"

"Debes entender, Legolas. Yo no pertenezco a la siguiente edad, pertenezco a esta, de modo que debo marcharme para dejar paso a mis sucesores."

"¿Que puedo hacer para impedirlo?."

"Sólo escucha. Los Elfos como tú mueren sólo por dos razones. Una, por muerte en batalla, y dos, por un corazón roto, ¿entiendes?. Bien. No quiero que tu mueras, Legolas. Deseo que sigas en esta vida, deseo que disfrutes del tiempo que se te ha concedido."

"No quiero olvidarte, Edelhar."

"Je Je, sabía lo que dirías. Es por eso que he mandado a hacer esto para ti."

"¿Qué?" preguntó curioso el Elfo.

"Tendrás que adivinar..."

"Veamos... ¿se come?"

"No."

"Bien... ¿debo ocuparme de él?"

"Sólo de no perderlo."

"¿Me lo puedo poner?"

"Mmm... sí."

"¿Nos une?"

"Si, toma. – el hombre le entregó un anillo con la palabra 'Alegh-kum' grabada en lengua Élfica. – tengo uno para mí, que como supondrás, también dice 'Alegh-kum' en él."

"¿Este material ya no se consigue en estas tierras... de dónde lo obtuviste?"

"Me lo dio mi padre. Debía yo utilizarlo para unirme a la persona a quien más amara. Esta hecho con oro y minerales que sólo se encuentran a las orillas y bajo la luz del Nimrodel."

"¡La luz sagrada!"

"¿La haz visto?"

"no... no..."

"Tampoco yo."

"¿Piensas llevar eso contigo a la tumba?"

"Así es." El hombre se acercó a Legolas, y suavemente lo besó en los labios.

"Juro no olvidarte, Edelhar. Te amo."

"Tampoco te olvidaré, mi querido Legolas."

En pocos días la muerte alcanzó a Edelhar, y Legolas, manteniendo en pie su promesa, marcho de regreso al bosque negro, tierras de su padre, las mismas en las que se había conocido con ese mortal, las mismas en las que había amado a ese ser.

Tres mil años de vida Élfica sucedieron, y un día en el que Thranduil, señor del Bosque Negro, padre de Legolas, no se encontraba en condición de asistir, Legolas fue enviado en su reemplazo a un concilio sobre el destino del Anillo Único, en Rivendell.

Sentados alrededor de una mesa en este pueblo Élfico, Legolas observaba a Aragorn, Hijo de Arathorn, con cierta atracción. Se percató de que éste también lo miraba a él de forma extraña, pero pensó que se debería a lo que una vez le había dicho Edelhar.

Terminó por ser él uno de los nueve integrantes que llevarían el Anillo a Mordor, y también, ese misterioso Aragorn.

Una vez destruido el Anillo, Legolas asistió al casamiento y coronación de su ahora amigo, Aragorn. Se casaría con la dama Arwen, de Rivendell.

Después del casamiento Legolas se marchó con Gimili, el enano con quien se había amistado, a una travesía por Tierra Media. Dos años más tarde, ya en el Bosque Negro, recibió una nota semejante a la que había recibido por parte de Edelhar hacía ya más de tres mil años.

'Legolas, poco tiempo hace que no nos vemos, pero necesito tu ayuda inmediatamente. No quiero dar demasiadas explicaciones por medio de esta carta, sólo monta un caballo y ven tu solo de inmediato. Y no te alarmes, me encuentro bien... saludos, Aragorn.'

'Al menos esta carta dice que Aragorn se encuentra bien...' pensó Legolas. Pero aún así, montó su caballo desprovisto de montura y se dirigió a Gondor lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar allá, fue recibido por el pueblo alegremente, y pidió hablar con el rey. Lo llevaron de inmediato con Aragorn.

Ya en la habitación de Aragorn, y después de unos cuantos saludos, éste le indicó que lo siguiera. Así lo hizo Legolas, y montaron los caballos y cabalgaron lejos de Gondor.

Legolas confiaba en el mortal, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que lo llevaría a esas tierras... más cerca del Bosque Negro que del propio Gondor.

Legolas reconocía ese lugar muy bien... ahí había pasado mucho tiempo con Edelhar...

Caminaron dos días, deteniéndose por las noches a dormir. Al día siguiente comenzó a llover.

Aragorn y Legolas se detuvieron a esperar que la lluvia pasara. Aragorn miraba de reojo a su compañero.

Él sabía desde hace tiempo que Legolas no era de hablar mucho, que no le gustaba formar parte de reuniones grandes, que no era como los demás. Pero cada vez que se le acercaba, complacía verlo sonreír, y su mirada atraía a muchos...

Tal vez cosas así lo llevaban a querer hacer lo imposible... porque desear de esa forma a alguien como él era imposible... pero a pesar de eso Aragorn lo deseaba.

En ese momento, lo único que podía pensar era en ese ser angelical... y lo tenía a su lado, pero aún así, su sentido común le impedía tocarlo o acercarse más a él. Llovía fuerte, y el frío se sentía en la piel. Pero aunque las condiciones estaban dadas, solos en el medio de un bosque, no se permitiría tocarlo, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su Elfo.

"Aparentemente no hay pueblos cercanos... venimos caminando desde hace tres días y no hemos encontrado nada..." comentó el ser que se hallaba a su lado.

"Que no hayamos encontrado nada hasta ahora no significa que no lo hagamos luego, Legolas."

"Está bien."

Así continuaron ambos contemplando la lluvia pálida caer sobre sus capas.

"Legolas, ¿alguna vez oíste el nombre "Alegh-kum?"

Legolas se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado. El árbol. "No lo creo.- mintió el Elfo- Aunque quizá lo haya olvidado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bien... creo que puedo confiarte esto." Aragorn abrió su mano. Allí se encontraba el anillo que Edelhar había forjado para sí mismo, el anillo semejante al que portaba Legolas, el que tenía el nombre 'Alegh-kum' grabado.

"¡¿Dónde conseguiste eso!" Preguntó Legolas, un poco desesperado.

"Un niño en Gondor me lo dio. Dice que lo encontró enterrado con una placa que decía "Elessar", y debajo de eso un muerto, a quien, tras cuestionar algunos elfos, he averiguado que le llamaban "Edelhar"."

"conocí a ese hombre..."

"¿Cómo es posible? El hombre fue enterrado en Gondor y tu no haz viajado esas distancias antes de la guerra del anillo."

"Él solía vivir aquí... mira esto." Legolas desprendió el colgante que llevaba en su cuello, revelando el anillo que él portaba. Idéntico al de Aragorn.

"Alegh-kum... era un árbol, ¿no es así?"

"¡¿Cómo lo sabes!"

"No lo sé, recuerdos van apareciendo en mi mente... era... el árbol en el que tu estabas con... alguien... era... ¡Edelhar!"

"Es correcto." Afirmó Legolas. Los ojos de Aragorn se cerraron, y su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre el de Legolas. Preocupado, Legolas miró una luz que se desprendía del cuerpo de Aragorn.

:he regresado, Legolas... he regresado, y ahora depende de ti concedernos el nuevo tiempo que tenemos... hazme recordar en forma consciente todo lo que viví en mi vida pasada... hazlo, Legolas:

Legolas escuchó esa voz proveniente de la luz. Era Edelhar. Pero ahora era Aragorn. No importaba su nombre, era el ser a quien él había amado. Era él.

La luz regresó al cuerpo de Aragorn y éste abrió los ojos. Se encontraba apoyado en Legolas, y se ruborizó al sentirlo tan cerca.

"¿Qué me pasó?" Preguntó confundido.

"Creo que sólo te desmayaste... algo así."

"Que bueno que no es nada grave, así podremos seguir buscando el pueblo."

"No habrá necesidad de búsqueda... sé que pueblo buscas, pero ese pueblo fue derribado hace mil años... es el pueblo donde Edelhar vivía. Pero ahora tú eres Edelhar."

"¿Que?"

"Él ha vuelto en ti, Aragorn... por eso recuerdas cosas que no viviste como Aragorn, las viviste como Edelhar... como mi... amigo."

"también recuerdo cosas que desearía haber hecho como Aragorn y no como Edelhar..."

"¿Que cosas?"

"Cosas como esta" – sin pensarlo más Aragorn se acercó a Legolas y lo besó suavemente en los labios, luego intensificando el beso a medida que Legolas lo permitía.

Legolas sentía como sus recuerdos sobre Edelhar se volvían más fuertes cada vez... pero con Aragorn se sentía diferente; a pesar de que supuestamente era el mismo, sentía como el amor que sentía por este mortal era más fuerte que el anterior.

Con un fuerte y seguro movimiento tiró a Aragorn al suelo, sobre las hojas secas de otoño mojadas por la lluvia que aún seguía cayendo.

Cuando Legolas cayó sobre Aragorn cortaron el beso. Legolas lo miró sorprendido. Él sabía lo mucho que Aragorn amaba a Arwen.

"Aragorn... pero... ¿y Arwen?"

"Creo que olvidé contarte... han mandado a matarla, Legolas. Alguno de los orcos que he matado mandó a matarla antes que Frodo y el anillo llegaran a Mordor... No pudieron matarme a mí... sabían que no podrían... pero me quitaron lo más valioso que yo tenía hasta ese momento... Arwen."

"Lo siento, Aragorn..."

"Nada de eso fue tu culpa... - Aragorn permaneció mirando al Elfo, quien, decididamente, volvió a besarlo con ternura. -Legolas, no sabes lo mucho que ansiaba este momento desde la muerte de mi esposa..."

"Bueno... realmente yo también... pienso que no habrá problema si pasamos una noche bajo Alegh-kum, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que no... je je."

Así caminaron hasta el árbol, y allí se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

Despertaron a los primeros rayos de sol, y desayunaron algunos trozos de pan Élfico.

"Si quieres podemos ir a mi pueblo, no está lejos de aquí y estoy seguro que te recibirán como a un rey."

"Si es eso lo que deseas, llévame con tu gente."

Caminaron por una hora aproximadamente y estaban frente a la frontera del bosque negro.

Un Elfo joven los recibió.

"Legolas, Aragorn, Bienvenidos. Seguidme, por favor, debéis estar cansados."

"Descuida, Orëndil, yo llevaré a Aragorn adentro."

"Como usted desee, mi señor."

En la habitación de Legolas...

"Nunca había estado en uno de estos palacios... todo es tan hermoso..."

"¿Tu crees? Solo espera, porque si esto te parece hermoso no sabes lo que será al caer la noche..."

Mientras conversaban, alguien tocó la puerta. Legolas caminó a abrirla.

"Mi Señor, aquí tiene." Dijo un Elfo sirviente de Legolas, entregándole a éste una bandeja en forma de hoja con algunos alimentos para mediodía.

"Gracias, Aodîe" Contestó Legolas, tomando la bandeja e indicándole a Aodîe que cerrara la puerta.

"Te tratan con muchos honores aquí, Legolas." Exclamó Aragorn, sorprendido por el trato que recibía el Elfo desde que llegaron.

"Je, si, creo que sí. Es porque sucederé en el trono a mi padre."

"Eres el más hermoso de todos los príncipes, Legolas."

"¿Tu crees?"

"lo sé." Aragorn se acercó más a Legolas y lo besó suavemente en los labios, separándolos con su lengua e intensificando el beso.

A continuación Legolas lo llevó a recorrer el Bosque negro, visitando el trono de su padre, hasta el lugar más alejado, donde el bello Nimrodel, cuyas aguas también pasaban por Lórien, formaba una laguna pequeña y transparente.

"Esto es hermoso, Legolas. Lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto, claro, después de ti." El hombre se acercó a tocar el agua.

"No lo hagas!"

"¿Por que razón?"

"Solo aquellos que han visto la luz pueden tocar las aguas del Nimrodel en esta parte."

"¿Cuál luz?"

"La que muy pocas veces aparece en las vidas de los hombres o Elfos."

"¿La has visto?"

"No... pero he oído historias... Aparece en los momentos más inoportunos, cuando uno está viviendo el momento más feliz de su vida... dicen que alarga la vida de los hombres y enriquece la de los Elfos."

"En ese caso quiero verla, no quiero terminar mi vida pronto... jeje."

"Es cierto... no quiero perderte."

Al anochecer regresaron al palacio después de largas horas de charla, y entraron en la habitación de Legolas.

"Legolas..."

"Que sucede?"

"es bellísimo..."

Ambos permanecieron contemplando la habitación. Pequeñas luces blancas adornaban ciertos lugares en las paredes, luces como la que Galadriel le dio a Frodo. Permitían una tenue visión de la habitación, blanca, pura.

"Los lugares donde habitan los Elfos me sorprenden más cada vez..."

"Vamos a la cama, Aragorn... ¿sí?"

"Claro."

Legolas ofreció su cama a Aragorn, dispuesto a acomodarse en la alfombra, en el suelo.

"No tienes por qué hacer eso. Ven conmigo, Legolas."

"Sí."

El elfo se acomodó junto a Aragorn, observando al mover las sábanas que este ya no llevaba puesta su remera.

Se quitó la suya, y suave y delicadamente sus manos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de su amante.

Aragorn besaba al Elfo apasionadamente, mientras sus manos se ocupaban en quitar el pantalón de su amante. Legolas recibía y correspondía con igual pasión, al tiempo que sentía cada vez más acelerado el latir de su corazón.

Aragorn consiguió al fin quitar por completo el pantalón de su amante, y sus manos ahora exploraban la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Pronto Legolas también comenzó a ocuparse de igual tarea.

Minutos después todas sus ropas se hallaban en el suelo, y los dos, abrazados, se contemplaban en la oscuridad de la habitación. No se podía ver mucho, pero ellos sabían que el otro estaba ahí. Las manos del mortal acariciaban el cuerpo de Legolas, y su lengua exploraba su boca. Legolas acariciaba la espalda de su amante y sentía todo su cuerpo sobre él.

El montarás se colocó detrás de su Elfo, al tiempo que Legolas experimentaba las nuevas sensaciones que la dureza del mortal provocaba en él. Sintió como Aragorn se preparaba agitadamente para entrar en él, y se preparó para recibirlo. Lentamente también su cuerpo comenzó a responderle.

La parte de Aragorn rozaba la zona sensible del Elfo que tenía a su lado, mientras la respiración de éste comenzaba a entrecortarse.

De un rápido y fuerte movimiento por parte de Aragorn, ambos tocaron el cielo y Legolas se dejó llevar reclinando su cabeza contra el hombro de su amado. Pequeños gemidos de placer escapaban incontrolables de sus labios, lo que sólo causaba que Aragorn se excitara más, si más se podía.

El mortal creaba sensaciones extrañas para el Elfo, se movía dentro de él y sus fuertes brazos abrazaban en forma protectiva a Legolas por los costados de la cintura. Las manos de éste se hacían paso a los hombros del mortal.

La transpiración de ambos mojaba el sector donde el pecho de Aragorn tocaba la espalda de Legolas, y también mojaba las sábanas, acompañada por el líquido que el Elfo había derramado.

Ambas respiraciones, aceleradas, se mezclaban con el aire que exhalaba el otro, y con el olor a ambos que llenaba la habitación.

Legolas comenzó a sentir como lentamente el mortal salía de su cuerpo, para ponerlo de frente a su rostro y buscar otra vez esa ansiada boca. Los besos eran cortos y dulces, y pronto fueron calmando sus acelerados pulmones.

Aún cansado por tantas emociones, Aragorn se recostó al lado de Legolas...

"Eres hermoso... Legolas."

"Tu también... te amo, Aragorn."

"Yo también te amo, Legolas..."

Una tenue luz que se fue haciendo más intensa apareció sobre ellos, alumbrando sus cuerpos desnudos. Creó un lazo que se enredó en ellos, uniéndolos dulcemente.

"Esa es, Aragorn... Esta es la Luz... La bella luz que sale de las aguas más puras del Nimrodel."

"Es hermosa... Legolas... como tú."

"Honrado seas, mi Señor."

"Hannon-le, Legolas." El príncipe escuchó una voz que venía de Aragorn, pero Aragorn no movió sus labios.

El anillo que Legolas tenía en el cuello y el que Aragorn, también portaba brillaron justo al mismo tiempo que el Elfo volvió a besar al Hombre di se besaron dulcemente.

FIN.


End file.
